Heroes once existed
by numbuh13m
Summary: Instead of the Hunter Academies, their was one school used to train Superheroes. That school was called, Superhero High. Earth, along with the heroes fell. Remnant was born. Waller, principle of the present Superhero High. Ozpin, head master of the future hunter academy Beacon both have a bad feeling when their celebrations, Hero of the Year and The Vytal Festival, draw near.
1. Chapter 1

Superhero High:

Young Justice= Freshmen (First Years)

Doom Patrol= Sophomore (Second Years)

Teen Titans= Junior (Third Years)

Justice League= Senior (Forth Years)

At Superhero High, we have our annual Hero of the Year celebration. It is a month long friendly competition among fellow students. Those who compete have been nominated by other students. I am the principle of Superhero High. My name is Amanda Waller. I woke up today having a feeling it's gonna be one bumpy ride. I feel a battle is coming; and I'm not sure if my students are ready for it.

I'm going to have to put that bad feeling away for now.

The beginning of the competition, the nominated students are placed with Partners. The partners they choose do not have to be another nominated student, but can be. They are then placed into a team of four, which is lead by one student.

This year, our nominees were:

Miss Martian=She choose the student Superboy to be her partner.

Flash and Green Lantern= They were both nominees and decided to become partners.

This is their team! Flash is their team leader.

 **Flash-Justice League**

 **Superboy-Young Justice**

 **Miss Martian-Young Justice**

 **Green Lantern- Justice League**

Nightwing=He choose the student Starfire to be his partner.

Cyborg=He Choose the student Beast Boy to be his partner.

This is their team! Nightwing is their team leader.

 **Nightwing- Teen Titans**

 **Beast Boy- Doom Patrol**

 **Starfire-Teen Titans**

 **Cyborg- Justice League**

Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl= They were both nominees but decided to become partners.

Killer Frost= She choose Fire to be her partner.

This is their team! Wonder Woman is their team leader.

 **Wonder Woman-Justice League**

 **Hawkgirl-Justice League**

 **Killer Frost-Young Justice**

 **Fire-Young Justice**

Green Arrow and Artemis= They were both nominated and decided to remain partners.

Bumblebee= She choose Aqualad to be her partner.

This is their team! Green Arrow is the team leader.

 **Green Arrow-Justice League**

 **Artemis-Young Justice**

 **Aqualad-Teen Titans**

 **Bumblebee-Teen Titans**

Raven= She choose the student Jinx to be her partner.

Catwoman= She choose the student Star Sapphire to be her partner.

This is their team. Raven is their team leader.

 **Raven-Teen Titans**

 **Jinx-Teen Titans**

 **Star Sapphire- Justice League**

 **Catwoman- Justice League**

Chief and Elasti-woman= they were chosen and decided to become partners.

Element Woman= She was chosen, and picked the student Negative Man to be her partner.

This is their team! Chief is their team leader.

 **Chief-Doom Patrol**

 **Negative Man-Doom Patrol**

 **Elasti-woman-Doom Patrol**

 **Element Woman-Doom Patrol**

Hunter Academy:

First year= Freshmen

Second Year= Sophomore

Third Year= Junior

Fourth Year = Senior

Here on our wonderful world of Remnant we are preparing for our Vytal Festival. The Vytal Festival is going to take place here in Vale at my school this year. I am Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon academy. Yes one of the great training academies for our young heroes… oops, I mean hunters. I was, earlier today, reviewing the time period of the great defenders of the world. The Superheroes. That time is long dead. Most people have forgotten about the heroes. And, the ones who haven't, some believe the take to be fictitious, the rest of them dispise the heroes and believe they should be punished. I have no clue as to why I wanted to refresh my memory of the time, but I feel like something big is headed our way. I'm not sure if my students or any of the students or prepared for what waits ahead. Whatever is might be.

"Ozpin?" I turn my head slightly and notice Glynda.

"Yes." I smile softly.

"These teams are the only ones yet to be tested to qualification into the tournament." Glynda hands me a list of teams.

The Second years from Heaven Academy.

Team SSSN, lead by Sun.

 **Sun**

 **Scarlet**

 **Sage**

 **Neptune**

"I have heard only good things about Team SSSN. I can't wait to see it before my very eyes."

Third years, also from Heaven Academy.

Team CEMN, lead by Cinder.

 **Cinder**

 **Neo**

 **Emerald**

 **Mercury**

"I don't believe I have heard of them, but if they have made it this far, I'm sure I won't be disappointed."

I look down and see the other three teams attend Beacon Academy. It's understandably why the other two teams weren't tested, but students who belong to be this school? That's awfully weird.

Our First years, team RWBY, lead by Ruby.

 **Ruby**

 **Weiss**

 **Blake**

 **Yang**

Also, another group of First years, team JNPR, lead by Jaune.

 **Jaune**

 **Norra**

 **Pyrrha**

 **Ren**

And a group of Second years, team CFVY, lewd by Coco.

 **Coco**

 **Fox**

 **Velvet**

 **Yatsuhashi**

"Okay Glynda. Can you b please round these teams up for me. Have them meet in the gym. We can test them before lunch break." I watch Glynda walk away. I still have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I look out my window and notice two of my students, Blake and Weiss from team Ruby walking the courtyard with the two transfer students from Haven, Sun and Neptune. I Shake my head at the four young, impulsive teenagers. They have yet to learn, love didn't exist when you're saving the world. I smile nevertheless. I have to push that bad feeling aside for right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Superhero High:

Young Justice= Freshmen (First Years)

Doom Patrol= Sophomore (Second Years)

Teen Titans= Junior (Third Years)

Justice League= Senior (Forth Years)

 **Flash is their team leader.**

Flash-Justice League

Green Lantern- Justice League

Superboy-Young Justice  
Miss Martian-Young Justice

 **Nightwing is their team leader.**

Nightwing- Teen Titans  
Starfire-Teen Titans

Beast Boy- Doom Patrol  
Cyborg- Justice League

 **Wonder Woman is their team leader.**

Wonder Woman-Justice League  
Hawkgirl-Justice League

Killer Frost-Young Justice  
Fire-Young Justice

 **Green Arrow is the team leader.**

Green Arrow-Justice League  
Artemis-Young Justice

Aqualad-Teen Titans  
Bumblebee-Teen Titans

 **Raven is their team leader.**

Raven-Teen Titans  
Jinx-Teen Titans

Star Sapphire- Justice League  
Catwoman- Justice League

 **Chief is their team leader.**

Chief-Doom Patrol  
Elasti-woman-Doom Patrol

Negative Man-Doom Patrol  
Element Woman-Doom Patrol

I stand on the mini stage in the gymnasium and look over the future heroes of the world. This world sure is lucky that we have people who are willing to risk their lives, use their gifts, and take the time to learn How to use their special gifts.

"Okay. Students. Please settle down. I want you to take this time to learn about your team mates. For the next couple of weeks, you will new surrendering a lot of time with them. Learn about their powers and discover strategies to push you further in the competition."

 **With:**

Flash-Justice League

Green Lantern- Justice League

Superboy-Young Justice  
Miss Martian-Young Justice

"Okay. So, I'm Flash, this is Green Lantern. We're both Justice League."

"Well, hi, nice to meet you. This is my boyfriend Superboy, and I'm Miss Martian. We're Young Justice, but we are both excellent with our powers. We know our limitations."

"Oh we're not worried about you guys being Young Justice." Flash said.

"Yeah, you made it into Superhero High. And into this competition. I'm sure we will be one kick ass team."

 **With:**

Nightwing- Teen Titans  
Starfire-Teen Titans

Beast Boy- Doom Patrol  
Cyborg- Justice League

"Cyborg, good to see you again." Nightwing greeted.

"Hey man. Yeah. I don't know if you know Beast Boy…?"

"I have seen him around, yes." Nightwing smiled.

"I'm totally stoked for this competition." Beast Boy jumped up, and fist bumped the Air.

Cyborg smiled, rolled his eyes, and patted Beast Boy's head. "And Starfire. Are you two…?"

"Yes. Nightwing and I are now the together as the boyfriend and the Girlfriend."

"Well congrats you two."

"Well, I'm in it to win it, so let's discuss strategy."

 **With:**

Wonder Woman-Justice League  
Hawkgirl-Justice League

Killer Frost-Young Justice  
Fire-Young Justice

"I can't believe Waller choose you to be our leader." Hawkgirl yells at Wonder Woman.

"Hawkgirl, I don't think we should be fighting among ourselves."

Killer Frost and Fire watched, silently, to the two older heroes argue.

"Should we stop them?" Fire asked.

"I'm not sure. They are both Justice League. We're just Young Justice."

"Bu…" Fire began.

"Ahhhh." Hawkgirl shouted as she lurched towards Wonder Woman.

 **With:**

Green Arrow-Justice League  
Artemis-Young Justice

Aqualad-Teen Titans  
Bumblebee-Teen Titans

"Well, Artemis and I are cousins. We both got kickass archery skills."

"Um… I'm from Atalanta's."

"And I can shrink to the size of a bee."

"I already got ideas on how to win this thing." Green Arrow smiled.

 **With:**

Raven-Teen Titans  
Jinx-Teen Titans

Star Sapphire- Justice League  
Catwoman- Justice League

"To be completely honest, I don't really care if I win it or not." Raven says monotonously.

"Me either." Jinx said.

"Oh thank god. I can't bring back myself to care enough. It's dumb. Everyone knows you can't count on anyone but yourself." Catwoman said.

"What? No. We need to win. If I win it, it might impress Green Lantern. And then he'll ask me out. We'll fall madly in love. And… guys. Don't walk away." Star Sapphire yelled at the retreating forms of her 'teammates.'

 **With:**

Chief-Doom Patrol  
Elasti-woman-Doom Patrol

Negative Man-Doom Patrol  
Element Woman-Doom Patrol

"We are not going stop training. We are going to work, work, and work until we are number one. I refuse to lose. Do not disappoint me! Chief said. "We begin now. Push-ups. 21. Give em to me now!" His team slowly complied to his wishes.

 **With:**

Amanda Waller and Gorilla Grodd

"Waller." I stop from watching the interactions with the newly formed teams to turn to my vice principal, Gorilla Grodd.

"Yes Grodd."

"I think you have to see this." He hands me a tablet that is opened to the readings of our boom tubes.

"What is this?"

"Not sure. But the readings, you have to admit, are weird."

"I do admit that. They almost look like… No. It can't be."

"What, Waller?"

"Nothing Grodd. I don't think we have anything to worry about."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why hello teams." I smiled as I walked into the gymnasium. I stepped beside Glynda.

"What's we doing here?" Nora screeched.

"Nora, calm down." Ren smirked.

"You five have yet to be given the final test to qualify you for the tournament." I took a sip of coffee. "We normally only give the test in increments of four teams, but, we can make this…" Coco cut me off in the middle of my sentence.

"Actually, Ozpin. You're mistaken. My team was given the final test." I raised a brow. "Really now?" I face Glynda. I send her a questioning look. She looks through her scroll to find out if Coco is telling the truth.

"Oh. Yes. It appears I had overlooked team CFVY. I apologize."

"No worries." I smile at Glynda. "Team CFVY, you are excused." I look at my scroll. "Tell you what, I'll give you a few moments to discuss matters with your team. Then we'll begin with the videos. Which it looks like your team leaders have all sent in the videos of training. Good. So right now just discuss last minute strategies with your teams."

 **With: Team SSSN**

Sun

Neptune

Sage

Scarlet

"Okay. I feel like we are in pretty good shape. I mean. I am worried about Pyrrha, but just try your best guys. It be nice to win, but I'm not entirely worried about it." Sun winks at his team mates.

 **With: Team Rwby**

Ruby

Weiss

Blake

Yang

"Well, we have fought bad guys and won like real Huntresses. So, let's win this thing." Ruby motivated Her team mates who cheered.

 **With: Team JNPR**

Jaune

Pyrrha

Nora

Ren

"Okay. I guess it's leader speech time." Jaune sighed. "I know I'm not the strongest fighter out there, but I've been working hard. I have the strategies, the brain power, and the motivation. I think we have a real shot here. Let's make it past round one, and then I was thinking Nora and Pyrrha would take Round two. Is that okay?"

"That sounds perfect." Ren answered.

"Then Pyrrha will take the solo act." Nora added.

"We don't even know if we'll win round one." Pyrrha said.

"We do. And I have a feeling you will have something to do with it." Jaune smiled at his partner.

 **With: Team CEMN**

Cinder

Neo

Emerald

Mercury

"What's the point discussing strategies? We already know how this is gonna end." Cinder smiled evilly.

 **With:**

Ozpin and Glynda

I woke back in the room, and look over the chatting youngsters.

"Okay. Students. Please settle down now. Glynda is going to put up the first video."

"Team JNPR." Glynda said as she pressed the play button.


End file.
